The DB Show!
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a 'The DB Show', el show donde el universo de Dragon Ball está reunido bajo un mismo techo! Pueden hacerle preguntas a cualquier personaje. Aplican personajes de relleno, OVAs, películas y videojuegos. [ALERTA: Colas saiyajin, planes desastrosos para eliminar a los guerreros Z y posible fin del mundo] [R&R]
1. Introducción

**NOTA: Soy Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE DB SHOW!<span>**

* * *

><p>Una gran cortina se abrió, revelando dos figuras oscuras en el escenario. Una de ellas parecía sostener un pedazo de papel mientras la otra sostenía algo más largo y delgado, como un micrófono. Estaban charlando entre sí, o bueno, discutiendo; Se gritaban tan fuerte que la sala parecía retumbar cada vez que las palabras salían de sus bocas.<p>

"¡¿CÓMO QUE OLVIDASTE ACTIVAR EL GENERADOR?!" Vociferó la segunda figura. A juzgar por su voz parecía ser una joven.

"¡PERO CÓMO IBA A RECORDALO, SI NI SIQUIERA ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍA QUE HACERLO!" Respondió igual de fuerte la primera figura, un joven cuya voz resultaba familiar.

"¡TE LO DIJE AYER POR LA NOCHE! ¡INCLUSO TE LO RECORDÉ ANTES DE ENTRAR AL ESCENARIO!"

"¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME DIJISTE FUE QUE ENCENDIERA LAS LUCES! ¡NI SIQUIERA TENÍA IDEA DE QUE HABÍA UN GENERADOR EN EL EDIFICIO!"

La segunda figura se relajó y cruzó los brazos.

"Como sea. Ahora debemos hallar una manera de iluminar el lugar."

La primera figura también se relajó y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Qué te parece si me transformo en súper saiyajin? Tú puedes gritar, el micrófono no es necesario."

"¡Buena idea!" Respondió la figura con voz femenina, descruzando los brazos y dándole palmadas en la espalda a su compañero. La figura que sostenía el papel se alejó un poco y se transformó, llenando la habitación con un brillo dorado.

Ahora que había luz, se podían distinguir las dos figuras que antes habían estado discutiendo. La primera era un joven alto, de cabello dorado y ojos verde azulado. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, y estaba vestido con una camisa negra manga larga, un pantalón blanco, botas y guantes marrones y llevaba una pañoleta azul alrededor del cuello. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia era una larga cola dorada que ondeaba detrás de él.

La segunda figura estaba vestida exactamente igual, sólo que no llevaba guantes. Su cabello también estaba recogido, aunque era marrón claro al igual que sus ojos. Tampoco tenía cola.

"Ahora que resolvimos nuestro pequeño problema," dijo la joven, "les doy la bienvenida a '_The DB Show!_'. Yo soy MJ, y él es mi compañero Trunks Briefs."

Al oír el nombre del joven, varias muchachas del público saltaron de sus sillas y lo miraron. Sus ojos tenían forma de corazón y la mayoría le gritaban que las invitara a salir. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Trunks, signo de su incomodidad.

"B-bueno," tartamudeó él, intentando ignorar las miradas enamoradas de la mayoría del público femenino. "El show consiste en que ustedes nos hagan preguntas a los personajes del universo de Dragon Ball. Pueden hacernos cualquier pregunta, siempre y cuando no sea muy sugestiva."

"Así es," corroboró MJ, "pueden preguntarle a cualquier personaje. Desde el más pequeño villano, como Pilaf-"

"¡HEY!" interrumpió un pequeño hombrecito azul desde el público.

MJ no le hizo caso y continuó como si nada. "-hasta el más grande, como Hildegarn. Pueden preguntarle a Goku, Vegeta-sama, Gohan, Freezer-sama, Cell, Súper Buu o Baby. También aplican personajes de relleno, como Pigero, Lime, Cynthia y Garlic Jr., y personajes de OVAs y películas como Hatchiyack, Tarble-sama, Gogeta-sama, Raven, Chilled y Goku Jr."

"También pueden hacerle preguntas a MJ, siempre y cuando éstas no sean muy personales." Agregó Trunks. "Un capítulo será publicado cada Sábado, a excepción del segundo que será publicado el Lunes, el Martes o el Sábado según la cantidad de preguntas en los comentarios."

Las muchachas del público ahora estaban lanzándole papeles con su número al hijo de Vegeta, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. Se inclinó hacia MJ, y le susurró al oído:

"Sabía que no tenía que haber dejado que me creciera el cabello…"

La joven sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dirigió al público una vez más.

"Ahora que Trunks y yo hemos explicado las reglas, ¡Es hora de que lleguen las preguntas!" Exclamó, haciendo aplaudir a los presentes. Menos a las chicas, que ahora estaban haciendo una especie de escalera para llegar a Trunks. Ondeando su cola con evidente incomodidad, el joven regresó a su forma base, dejando la habitación sin iluminación, y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas. Una vez hecho eso, se limpió la frente de sudor y suspiró con alivio, haciendo que MJ se riera estruendosamente.

"Parece que ya tienes un grupo de admiradoras, ¿eh?" Bromeó ella.

"Después de esto, no voy a ser dejado en paz por el resto de mi vida…" Dijo él de mala gana.


	2. Me da pereza poner un título :D

**NOTA: I am Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE DB SHOW!<span>**

* * *

><p>Las cortinas se abrieron, revelando a dos personas en el escenario, MJ y Trunks. Estaban hablando, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo estaban haciendo de manera suave, riéndose de vez en cuando. De repente, MJ miró hacia el frente y vio a la audiencia. Al hacerlo, saltó y movió los brazos y las piernas de manera cómica, llamando la atención de Trunks quien rio nerviosamente al ver que la cortina ya se había abierto. La joven aterrizó sobre su trasero, pero se recuperó pronto y se aclaró la garganta.<p>

"¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, querida audiencia!" Dijo, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. "¡Bienvenidos a 'The DB Show'! Quiero disculparme por la tardanza… no es que no hayamos recibidos preguntas, de hecho tenemos una infinidad de ellas por responder, sino que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi horario y por eso no pude subir este capítulo cuando dije que lo haría. Pero bueno, el caso es que estamos de vuelta y vamos a responder a sus interrogantes, ¿verdad, Trunks?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo el joven de cabello lila con incomodidad al ver la cantidad de muchachas que estaban intentando llamar su atención.

"Eh, bueno," Dijo MJ, tratando de mejorar la situación, "¿Podrías leer quiénes son nuestros invitados de hoy?"

Trunks asintió y comenzó a leer la hoja de papel que sostenía con una mano.

"¡Nuestro primer invitado es el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo! ¡Vive en la montaña Paoz con su esposa y sus dos hijos, y su apetito es tan grande como el poder de Bills! Saludemos a Goku!"

La audiencia enloqueció mientras Goku entraba al escenario. Saludó a todos con una sonrisa y se sentó.

"¡Gracias a todos! En verdad me alegra estar aquí. Por cierto, MJ, ¿de casualidad no tendrás algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!"

Trunks negó con la cabeza y MJ cayó al estilo anime.

"No señor Goku, no aún no está lista la comida…" Respondió la joven mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Tendrá que esperar un poco más. Trunks, ¿quién sigue en la lista?"

"El siguiente es el hombre más orgulloso del universo. Antes era un despiadado villano que quería destruir la Tierra, pero ahora es uno de sus protectores y un excelente padre. ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a mi papá, Vegeta!"

El público aplaudió cuando un hombre de baja estatura entró al escenario con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Gran parte del público femenino le lanzó miradas enamoradas, pero él respondió con unas de desprecio. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Goku y gruñó.

"No sé por qué acepté venir a este estúpido show… ¡Debería estar entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad!"

"Vaya, parece que Vegeta-sama no está de buen humor hoy," observó MJ.

"Nunca lo está…" Murmuró Trunks mientras buscaba al siguiente personaje en la lista.

"El siguiente es un hombre muy dedicado a sus estudios y a su familia. Aunque generalmente es tranquilo y amable, cuando está enojado desata todo su poder y puede acabar hasta con el enemigo más poderoso. ¡Saluden a Gohan!"

El púbico gritó y aplaudió cuando Gohan entró al escenario. Se sonrojó al ver las miradas de sus admiradoras, pero logró mantener la compostura y se sentó al lado de Goku.

"Gracias por invitarme. Me alegra mucho estar aquí." Dijo con timidez.

"Es un placer tenerte con nosotros, Gohan." Dijo MJ mientras estrechaba la mano del semi-saiyajin.

"Nuestro siguiente invitado es nuestro querido camarógrafo y mi mejor amigo. Aunque se ha vuelto un poco mujeriego con el paso de los años, no ha dejado de ser una buena persona. ¡Denle un aplauso a Goten!"

La audiencia aplaudió y silbó mientras el más joven de los Son entraba al escenario. Goten les guiñó un ojo a sus admiradoras, haciendo que la mayoría se desmayaran.

"¡Gracias, gracias!" Dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Goku. "¡Yo también los quiero!"  
>MJ Rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto a Trunks para que continuara. El hijo de Vegeta asintió y siguió leyendo.<p>

"El siguiente es un hombre serio, dedicado y un poco tímido que viene de un futuro trágico donde el mundo fue devastado por un par de androides sin piedad. Él es probablemente el que más admiradoras tiene, la prueba viviente de que un personaje musculoso, alto, que use spandex, tenga cabello lila, ojos azules y un pasado horrible atrae a las mujeres como la luz a las polillas. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a mi yo del futuro, o mejor conocido como Mirai Trunks!"

La audiencia enloqueció una vez más, especialmente el público femenino. El joven de cabello lila y chaqueta azul tenía la cabeza gacha, intentando no ruborizarse ante las miradas enamoradas de las jóvenes del público. Trunks soltó una risita burlona y continuó leyendo.

"Ahora tenemos a un chico valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Es un oponente formidable, y también es la reencarnación de uno de los villanos más poderosos en la historia. ¡Con ustedes, Uub!"  
>El chico saludó al público mientras este aplaudía. Se sentó al lado de Goten y sonrió cálidamente cuando Goku le dio la bienvenida.<p>

"Nuestra siguiente invitada es la hija de Gohan y Videl. Tiene un gran espíritu aventurero y aunque es mandona y un muy irritante, tiene un gran corazón. ¡Saluden a Pan!"

Pan saludó a la audiencia, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Trunks le pisó la cola. Trunks aulló de dolor y la fulminó con la mirada pero la hija de Gohan sólo le sacó la lengua y se sentó al lado de su padre.

"Tch… Ahora nos acompaña el villano más poderoso, más grandioso, blah blah blah… Freezer." Dijo el joven de cabello lavanda mientras se masajeaba la cola. El tirano entró y sonrió cuando recibió aplausos por parte de la audiencia.

"Maldita lagartija afeminada…" Murmuró Vegeta mientras el alien en cuestión se sentaba a su lado y le guiñaba el ojo.

"¡El siguiente es el bio androide más poderoso de todo el universo! ¡Tuvo el poder suficiente para infundir miedo en Goku y dejó a mi contraparte del futuro con el corazón literalmente roto! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Cell!"

El androide entró al escenario y frunció el ceño cuando oyó los aplausos del público.

"¡Yo no necesito admiradores, insectos!" Gritó haciendo que los aplausos cesaran. Sin embargo, la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo y Cell gruñó con irritación.

"El siguiente es un caballero refinado, con modales impecables y una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Es un fan de la ortografía y sólo toma té a las doce de la tarde, él es el señor… ¡¿BROLY?!"

MJ abrió los ojos como platos y le quitó la hoja de papel a Trunks. Leyó la introducción de Broly y, efectivamente, decía todo eso sobre él.

"¡P-pero si Broly es un salvaje!" Exclamó MJ con shock.

"¿Se puede saber quién dijo esas atrocidades sobre mí, respetable señorita?" Preguntó una voz grave detrás de la joven. MJ y Trunks se voltearon, y vieron a Broly vestido con un esmoquin gris, y unos zapatos negros y una pajarita del mismo color.

"N-no lo recuerdo, s-señor Broly," Respondió MJ con sorpresa y confusión.

"Ya me lo temía. Me disgusta que la gente hable así de mi persona." Dijo cortésmente el legendario Súper Saiyajin antes de sentarse junto a Mirai Trunks. El joven y todos los demás menos Freezer, Cell y Goku lo observaron con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

"Eh, bueno, creo que deberías continuar, Trunks," Dijo MJ, intentando cambiar el tema.

"Sí, claro," respondió el joven de cabello lavanda, ondeando su cola.

"Nuestro siguiente invitado es el sensei de Gohan. Viene de un planeta muy lejano y aunque antes quería destruir a Goku ahora son amigos. ¡Saluden a Piccolo!"

El namekuseijin ignoró los aplausos y los silbidos del público y se sentó al lado de Pan. Gohan y Pan lo saludaron y él sonrió.

"¡Ahora nos acompaña un amante de la comida gourmet y el pudín! ¡Encerró al supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones en la espada Z y estuvo a punto de destruir la Tierra! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Bills, el dios de la destrucción!"

El público enloqueció cuando Bills entró al escenario. El dios saludó a sus admiradoras y se sentó.

"El siguiente es uno de los hombres más heroicos que he conocido, y lo considero como mi hermano mayor. Viene del planeta Konattsu y una vez contuvo la parte inferior del demonio Hildegarn. ¡Saluden a Tapion!"

El konatsian entró al escenario y le sonrió a Trunks cuando pasó por su lado.

"Bueno, esos eran todos los invitados de hoy," Dijo Trunks con cansancio.

"¡Ya oyeron a Trunks! ¡Ahora que todos están aquí, comenzaremos con las preguntas luego de un corte comercial! ¡No se vayan!"

La audiencia aplaudió estruendosamente mientras que las cortinas se cerraban.

**¿Cansada de que su casa se quede sin energía?**

**_Sí señor…_**

**¿Cansada de tener que pagar el servicio de la luz?**

**_Sí señor…_**

**¡Entonces, ya no sufra más! RezzuProductions le trae este maravilloso y revolucionario producto… ¡EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN!**

**¡Su reserva de energía es casi infinita! ¡No sólo es una gran fuente de luz cuando está transformado, sino que también es un generador de electricidad cuando está en su segunda fase! ¡Es amigable con el ambiente, y también es multiuso! ¡Puede ser usado como lavaplatos, aspiradora, ****gato hidráulico, ****profesor de ****ciencias****, método de transporte, y mucho, mucho más!**

**¡Adquiera su súper saiyajin ahora, y le regalaremos una sartén completamente gratis! ¡No sólo es antiadherente, sino que también sirve para disciplinar a su saiyajin cuando se porte mal!**

**[PRECAUCIÓN: RezzuProductions no se hace responsable de los daños causados por el súper saiyajin. Use bajo su propio riesgo.]**

**[Incluye cola de diversos colores (varía de acuerdo al color del cabello del saiyajin).]**

El público aplaudió una vez más mientras las cortinas se abrían. MJ se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"¡Ya estamos de vuelta con 'the DB show'! ¡Lamentamos hacerlos esperar! Trunks, ¿puedes pasarme el papel, por favor?"

Trunks asintió y dio el pedazo de papel a MJ. Pero antes de alejarse, le preguntó:

"Si Goten es el camarógrafo y está aquí con nosotros, ¿entonces quién está manejando la cámara?"

MJ le guiñó un ojo y le respondió:

"Es una sorpresa."

Aunque insatisfecho por la respuesta de la joven, Trunks asintió.

"Entonces, las primeras preguntas son de **Luis Carlos**, y dicen así:

_Goku, cuando eras niño ¿Nunca te preguntaste quienes eran tus padres y los echabas de menos?__"_

El salvador del universo adquirió una pose pensativa. "En realidad, hubo un tiempo en el que pregunté quiénes eran mis padres. Pero no duró mucho, porque si me hubiesen querido de verdad no me habrían abandonado como lo hicieron, así que dejé de pensar en ellos. Tampoco los eché de menos, siempre tuve al abuelo Gohan y a mis amigos a mi lado."

"_Vegeta ¿Quién fue tu madre y murió con los demás saiyajines?_"

"No sé quién era mi madre. Ella murió unos días luego de dar a luz."

MJ se acercó al príncipe de los saiyajins. "Vegeta-sama, ¿podría darnos más información, por favor?" Dijo.

"No tengo la obligación de decirles nada más. Respondí la pregunta, y eso es todo."

Trunks suspiró avergonzado. MJ sólo sonrió y continuó leyendo.

"_Gohan ¿Cómo le pediste a Videl que se casara contigo y como reaccionaron tus padres y el papá de ella?_"

Gohan se sonrojó al oír la pregunta. "B-bueno, se lo propuse en Navidad… Estábamos s-solos en la casa y me tuve que armarme de valor para poder al menos poder moverme… La verdad es que fue un poco difícil porque estuve tartamudeando todo el rato, pero al final valió la pena."

"¿Y qué dijeron tus padres y Mr. Satán?"

"Mi padre sólo me dio palmaditas en la espalda y me felicitó… Mr. Satán se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperábamos Videl y yo, pensamos que se iba a volver loco pero al final resultó estar muy feliz. En cuanto a Mamá… ya se imaginarán cómo reaccionó."

Esto hizo reír y aplaudir a la audiencia.

"_Goten ¿has tenido más novias aparte de Pares y cuantas son?_"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, sólo tuve una antes de Pares…" Rio con nerviosismo y miró de reojo a Vegeta, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Trunks sonrió de manera burlona.

"_Trunks (del presente) ¿Sigues siendo novio de la ayudante de Pliaf?_"

Al leer la pregunta, MJ rio estruendosamente mientras que Trunks se sonrojó. Ahora era el turno de Goten turno de sonreír de manera burlona.

"sí, ¿qué sucedió con tu novia, Trunks?" Bromeó.

Trunks agachó la cabeza ligeramente. "Nunca fuimos novios… eso fue sólo para hacer que Goten se pusiera celoso…"

"_Trunks del futuro ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu época y que es de tu vida?_"

"Bueno, todo va bastante bien. Todo volvió a la normalidad y todos estamos felices. Yo me dedico a ayudar a la gente a reconstruir sus hogares y a ayudar a los necesitados."

"_Uub ¿Qué sentiste al saber que eres la reencarnación de uno de los villanos más poderosos que ha existido en la serie?_"

"Bueno, para ser sincero me sentí agradecido… Es como si el señor Goku me hubiese dado otra oportunidad de vivir, ¿saben?"

"_Pan, al igual que tu padre ¿Cuándo te enojas te vuelves mas poderosa?_"

Pan parpadeó. "Bueno, la verdad es que yo no lo creo… Nunca he tenido un motivo para enfadarme tanto como Papá."

"_Freezer ¿Qué se sintió haber quedado atrapado en la explosión de Nameku y terminar con media cabeza reventada?_"

"¡¿Cómo se sintió?! ¡¿QUÉ COMO SE SINTIÓ?! ¡Te diré cómo se sintió! Se sintió cómo si estuviese dentro de un microondas lleno de palomitas de maíz… ¡Y YO FUERA UNA DE ELLAS! Perder medio rostro se sintió incluso peor que ver a mi padre sin sus calzoncillos puestos… ¡Y eso ya es mucho! ¡¿ENTIENDES CÓMO ME SENTÍ?! ¡¿LO ENTIENDES?!"

"_Cell ¿Qué se sintió ser desintegrado por el súper Kame Hame Ha de Gohan?_"

"Bueno," comentó el bio androide, "Dolió mucho. Pero también se sintieron muchas cosquillas. Para ser sincero, no fue tan malo como creí que sería."

"_Broly ¿Puedes decir otras cosas que no sean solamente Kakaroto?_"

"Claro que sí puedo, respetable caballero Luis Carlos." Respondió el hijo de Paragus con acento inglés. "Lo que sucede es que sufro de un severo trauma causado por el incesante lloriqueo de Kakarotto cuando éramos niños, por lo que cada cierto tiempo grito… ¡KAKAROTTO!

Disculpen… como decía, grito cada cierto tiempo y cuando estoy enfadado. ¿Respondí a su pregunta satisfactoriamente, Luis Carlos?"

"_Pícoro ¿Los de tu especie no tienen órganos reproductivos?_"

"No tenemos. No los necesitamos."

"_Bills ¿Cuál ha sido el oponente mas poderoso con el que te hayas enfrentado? aparte de tu maestro y de Goku._"

"El rival más poderoso al que me he enfrentado después de Whis y Goku fue un enorme pez en un planeta lejano. Se veía delicioso, así que decidí intentar atraparlo pero era demasiado rápido para mí. Y justo cuando creía que lo iba a alcanzar me dio un aletazo en pleno hocico. Me enfadé mucho y decidí destruir el planeta."

"Ahora tenemos la pregunta de **Guest**:

_Esta pregunta me a carcomido oor varios años..._

_Freezer_

_¿Eres hombre o mujer, o acaso tu especie es asexual? si no fuera asi ¿Quien es tu madre? xD_"

"Soy hombrecito."

Trunks golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano y MJ frunció el ceño.

"Ya me lo temía…"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Freezer.

"Nada, nada. Mejor sigamos, ¿vale? Nuestras últimas dos preguntas son de **Pascualita Son**, y dicen así:

_Tapion ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando al finalizar de pelear con Hildegarm volviste al pasado y viste que tu del pasado estaba allí? Porque es obvio que tu del pasado no desaparecio cuando tu llegaste._"

"Se sintió un poco raro verme a mí mismo, pero se sintió mejor ayudarme a mí y a Minotia a eliminar a Hildegarn."

"_Aquí otra pregunta esta vez para Mj ¿Te gusta Trunks? Porque pudiste elegir a cualquiera de los personajes del gran mundo de dragon ball para acompañarte a conducir el show pero lo elegiste a él._"

"¡Por supuesto que me gusta! Claro que no como pareja, ni más faltaba, pero el personaje es simplemente genial. Y no estoy hablando de Trunks niño, de Trunks del futuro o de Trunks GT – estoy hablando de Trunks del final de DBZ. Es maloso y arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente y buena gente. Me identifico mucho con él. Por eso lo escogí como asistente," Respondió MJ, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Trunks.

"¡Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy amigos!" Dijo Trunks.

"¡Esperamos ver sus preguntas en los comentarios! ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo, queridos espectadores! ¡ADIÓS!" Gritó MJ mientras se despedía del público.

La audiencia aplaudió estruendosamente mientras las cortinas se cerraban y la habitación quedaba en completa oscuridad.


	3. Comienza lo bueno

**NOTA: Je suis Akira Toriyama!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE DB SHOW!<span>**

* * *

><p>Las cortinas se abrieron, revelando a un joven de cabello lavanda y una joven de cabello marrón claro.<p>

"¡Lamentamos la demora!" Anunció el joven, inclinándose hacia abajo.

"¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen nasai!" Se disculpó la joven, inclinándose hacia abajo al igual que su compañero. Sin embargo, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y cayó de cara contra el piso. El joven de cabello lavanda intentó ayudarla pero ella se levantó como si nada y continuó hablando. Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de su compañero.

"¡Sé que dije que subiría el capítulo el Domingo, pero tuve un par de visitas inesperadas y no pude escribir nada! ¡Además, esta semana la escuela estuvo demasiado pesada! ¡En verdad lo siento!"

"¡Pero volvimos, y les traemos las repuestas a sus preguntas!" Agregó el joven de cabello lavanda, enderezándose.

"¡Cierto!" Corroboró la joven de cabello marrón, siguiendo a su compañero. "Y precisamente como hace días fue San Valentín, hoy les traemos las parejas del universo DB! Trunks, ¿Puedes leer las introducciones, por favor?"  
>El hijo de Vegeta asintió y sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo. La desdobló, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.<p>

"Nuestra primera pareja es la favorita de MJ. Él, un semi-saiyajin muy tímido pero muy bondadoso, y ella, una mujer menuda pero extremadamente fuerte. ¡Saluden a Gohan y a Videl!"

La audiencia aplaudió mientras la pareja entraba al escenario y se sentaba.

"Nuestra siguiente pareja es la primera de la serie. Él, un saiyajin poderoso y bueno que adora comer, y ella, una mujer que es capaz de cocinar para una armada entera en menos de una hora y que también es una maestra en el combate con sartén. ¡Saluden a Goku y a Milk!"

El público enloqueció cuando la pareja entró al escenario. Goku saludaba a la audiencia, mientras que Milk les lanzaba miradas asesinas a las mujeres que observaban a Goku con enamoramiento.

"Sigue una pareja que sorprendió a más de uno. Él, un artista marcial de estatura baja que ha muerto un total de 5 veces en toda la serie, y ella, la mujer más sexy de todo el universo Dragon Ball. ¡Saluden a Krillin y a Número 18!"

El público aplaudió mientras la pareja entraba al escenario. Al pasar por el lado de Trunks, Krillin frunció el ceño y dijo:

"Lo de las muertes no era necesario…"

Trunks se encogió de hombros. "Yo no soy el guionista."

Entonces Krillin miró a MJ de manera inquisitiva. La joven estaba silbando e intentando no hacer contacto visual. Krillin gruñó y se sentó al lado de 18.

"La siguiente pareja es la más disfuncional e ilógica de todos los doce universos. Él, un saiyajin orgulloso y arrogante, y ella, una mujer obstinada y mandona. ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a mis padres, Vegeta y Bulma!"

Los dos entraron al escenario y la audiencia enloqueció. Vegeta estaba con los brazos cruzados, ignorando todo a su alrededor, mientras que Bulma saludaba al público con una sonrisa.

"Ahora que se acabaron las parejitas, sigamos son los demás personajes. ¿Trunks?"

Trunks asintió y continuó leyendo.

"Ahora nos acompañan Freezer, Cell, Broly, Bills y a Trunks del Futuro, a quienes ya les presentamos el capítulo anterior. ¡Recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso!"

Cell, Broly, Bills y Mirai entraron primero, caminando inusualmente rápido. Luego entró Freezer, quien estaba mirando a Cell con enamoramiento. MJ puso cara de asco y Trunks intentó ignorar la escena.

"Nuestro siguiente invitado es un débil pero carismático luchador. Es el campeón de las artes marciales, y tiene una muy buena relación con Buu. ¡Reciban a Mr. Satán!"

El público abucheó al campeón mundial cuando entró al escenario. Él hizo su pose de victoria, pero eso sólo hizo que el público se pusiera peor.

"El siguiente es un androide bueno que adora la naturaleza, en especial las aves. Aunque fue programado para destruir al señor Goku, terminó ayudando a su hijo a alcanzar el segundo nivel de Súper Saiyajin. ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Número 16!"

La audiencia aplaudió estruendosamente, y gran parte del público femenino miró a 16 con cara enamorada. El androide ignoró al público y se sentó al lado de Gohan, quién lo saludó y le dio una cálida sonrisa. 16 le devolvió el gesto.

"¡Cuántos invitados tenemos hoy!" Le dijo MJ a Trunks.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto." Respondió Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos, no seas tan amargado, Torankusu," lo animó la joven. "Nada malo va a suceder. Lo tengo todo cubierto."

"Algo me dice que no vamos a poder evitar lo que sea que va a pasar," Dijo el hijo de Vegeta, ondeando su cola rápidamente.

MJ rodó los ojos. "Ya, ahora sigue leyendo."

Trunks suspiró y siguió.

"Nuestro siguiente invitado es un ser muy pacífico y amable que, al igual que Bills, es un amante de la comida gourmet. También es el personaje más poderoso de todo Dragon Ball. ¡Saluden a Wiss!"

El público aplaudió cuando el maestro de Bills entró comiendo sushi.

"¡Está delicioso! ¡Me gustaría conocer al chef para darle mis felicitaciones!" Dijo Wiss. MJ asintió y sonrió.

"La chef es la señora Milk, está justo ahí. Me alegra que le haya gustado la comida."

Wiss comió otro nigiri y se acercó a Milk, agradeciéndole por el delicioso platillo.

"El siguiente es un hombre mujeriego y débil, lo que lo ha hecho objeto de burlas en el fandom de DB. Es el exnovio de mi madre, y el mejor amigo de Puar. ¡Saluden a Yamcha!"

Cuando Yamcha entró al escenario, no hubo reacción alguna del público. Ni siquiera las mujeres parecían interesadas en él. Yamcha agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando, lo que hizo que Trunks soltara una risita burlona.

"¡Y bueno, esos eran todos los invitados!" Exclamó el joven de cabello lavanda.

"¡Ya oyeron a Trunks! ¡Ahora que todos están aquí, comenzaremos con las preguntas luego de un corte comercial! ¡No se vayan!"

La audiencia aplaudió estruendosamente mientras que las cortinas se cerraban.

**¿Cansado de esos cursis poemas románticos?**

**Sí señor…**

**¿Cansado de no tener nada original que decirle a su amada?**

**Sí señor…**

**¡YA NO SUFRA MÁS! RezzuProductions le presenta su nuevo y revolucionario producto, ¡'****_El Arte de Amarte'_****!**

**¡Este romántico libro escrito por el saiyajin Nappa es la respuesta a todos sus problemas amorosos! ¡Sólo use una frase de esta obra maestra y su amada besará sus pies! ¡Resultados positivos 99,9% confirmados*!**

**Incluye frases como:**

**- Si tu belleza fuera Ki, mi rastreador ya habría explotado**

**- Quisiera ser Krillin para morir miles de veces por ti**

**- I love you en inglés, ti amo en italiano, pero lo mucho que te quiero te lo digo en namekiano**

**¡Y muchas, MUCHAS más!**

**¡Llame ahora y le regalaremos la primera temporada del '****_Doctor Goku_****' remasterizada en HD completamente gratis!**

**[*El otro 0,01% son resultados negativos, que pueden incluir ser tomado como un idiota, ser considerado friki y, por consiguiente, dejado por su novia, e incluso muerte por corazón roto. Se recomienda la discreción del usuario.]**

El público aplaudió una vez más mientras las cortinas se abrían. MJ se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"¡Ya estamos de vuelta con 'the DB show'! ¡Lamentamos hacerlos esperar! Trunks, ¿puedes pasarme el papel, por favor?"

Trunks asintió y le pasó la hoja de papel a MJ, quien se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"Nuestras primeras preguntas son de **Luis Carlos**, y dicen así:

_Freezer ¿Cómo se reproducen los de tu especie y quien es tu madre?_"

Freezer, quien estaba coqueteando con Cell, miró a MJ y contestó:

"No tengo madre, porque nos reproducimos asexualmente. Ponemos de uno a tres huevitos cada cincuenta años."

Trunks palideció y desvió la mirada, mientras que MJ negaba con la cabeza.

"_Gohan ¿Cómo fue tu boda con Videl y quienes asistieron a ella?_"

Gohan se sonrojó y Videl rio suavemente.

"B-bueno, la verdad es que fue una boda muy sencilla. Sólo acudieron nuestros amigos y familiares porque la mantuvimos en secreto. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, hicimos una fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula, y luego Videl y yo fuimos a una cabaña que habíamos alquilado en una región remota para nuestra luna de miel."

"Y vaya luna de miel que tuvimos," agregó Videl, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Gohan.

"Hurhurhur, que linda pareja hacen," Dijo MJ con picardía, haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara más que antes.

"_androide 18 ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Krillin y como y cuando se casaron?_"

"Bueno, la verdad es que es un hombre muy romántico," respondió la androide, mirando con ternura a Krillin. "Luego de la muerte de Goku, nos encontramos una vez más en una tienda de ropa. Él me invitó a salir, y como estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer entonces acepté. Esa noche llegué a Kame House y me encontré con una cena romántica para dos. Quedé muy sorprendida, y entonces él apareció con una guitarra y comenzó a cantar para mí. Fue horrible, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso; su voz era tan horrorosa como Janemba, pero cantó con tanto amor que me cautivó. Desde ese entonces comenzamos a salir, y luego nos casamos en privado sin que nadie se diera cuenta."

Una vez dicho eso, 18 besó la frente de Krillin, haciendo que este se rascara la mejilla y riera nerviosamente mientras que el público soltaba un "awww" colectivo.

"_Milk ¿Cómo fue su luna de miel con Goku? (lo tiene que decir con lujo de detalles ;D)_"

Milk se sonrojó ligeramente. "Bueno, es una larga historia…"

**~X~**

Milk se miró al espejo y suspiró. La boda había terminado, y ahora estaba sola con su esposo en un lujoso cuarto que su padre había alquilado para su luna de miel. Su bello y delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina bata de seda, y había terminado de cepillarse el cabello para ir a la cama. Sonrió. Esta vez no lo hacía sola; la acompañaba su fuerte y gentil esposo, Goku. Salió del baño y se encontró con el saiyajin en cuestión, quien la estaba mirando con curiosidad desde la gran cama doble.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó la princesa Ox, preparándose para quitarse la bata.

"¿Listo? ¿Para qué?" Preguntó Goku con evidente confusión.

"Para hacer lo que las parejas hacen en su luna de miel," respondió Milk, cuyas mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

"Aaaah," dijo Goku, pero luego la volvió a mirar y preguntó, "¿Qué hacen las parejas en su luna de miel?"

Milk Frunció el ceño. "Se acuestan juntos en la cama, desnudos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es tradición."

"¿Qué es tradición? ¡Suena delicioso!"

"¡GOKU!" Vociferó Milk, roja pero de rabia.

"¿Y ahora yo que hice?" Preguntó el saiyajin, asustado por la reacción de su esposa.

"¡La tradición no se come! ¡Eres un ignorante!"

"¿No se come? Pues bueno, yo pensé que-"

Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Milk se quitó la bata y lo besó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. No supo que hacer al principio, pero luego dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran y asumió el control. Se volteó, haciendo que su esposa quedara abajo suyo, y la besó de nuevo con pasión. Entonces estiró su brazo y apagó la lámpara, dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad.

**~X~**

Trunks del Futuro, Trunks del Presente y Gohan se pusieron rojos como tomates al escuchar la historia, haciendo reír a MJ.

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió," Concluyó Milk, suspirando de manera soñadora. Goku sólo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en la típica pose de los Son.

"_Mr. Satán ¿Quién fue su esposa, como la conoció y como murió? ¿Y por qué tiene ese nombre tan particular?_"

"Bueno," comenzó Mr. Satán con tristeza, "Mi esposa era una bella mujer llamada Miguel."

"¿No se supone que Miguel es nombre de hombre?" Le preguntó MJ a Trunks, quien se encogió de hombros.

"La conocí en una taberna. Para muchos era la típica cantante de bar, misteriosa e inalcanzable, que coquetea y luego desaparece hasta el día siguiente. Pero para mí eso, y mucho más. La primera vez que la vi quedé perdidamente enamorado de ella, y cuando me guiñó el ojo y me dio su número, juré que mi corazón se había elevado a los cielos. La llamé el día siguiente y conversamos toda la mañana, me contó todo sobre ella y yo también hice lo mismo. Entonces, la invité a salir, y ella aceptó. Seguimos así durante meses, hasta que decidí pedirle matrimonio y ella aceptó felizmente. Unos meses después, tuvimos a nuestra hija, Videl. Éramos una familia feliz, mi carrera como artista marcial estaba avanzando y ella consiguió un trabajo en un club nocturno más prestigioso que el viejo bar en el que solía trabajar, pensamos que nada podría arruinar nuestra felicidad hasta que un día Miguel comenzó a sentirse mal. Pensamos que era un simple resfriado, así que no le dimos mucha importancia, pero el día siguiente empeoró y la llevamos al hospital. Los del hospital prometieron que todo estaría bien, pero…" El campeón mundial tuvo que parar para limpiarse las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Falleció unos días después. Los doctores nunca identificaron la enfermedad que acabó con su vida. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí, no sabía qué decirle a Videl…" Mr. Satán no pudo contenerlo más y comenzó a llorar. Videl, quien también estaba sollozando, abrazó a su padre, y luego Gohan los abrazó a los dos. Los ojos de MJ y los de Trunks se llenaron de lágrimas y se podían oír varias personas llorando en el público. La joven de cabello marrón tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para poder hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

"Tendremos que esperar hasta el final para poder responder a tu otra pregunta, Luis Carlos," Dijo, mirando a Mr. Satán. Luego, bajó la vista hacia el papel y continuó leyendo.

"_Cell, si le diste a luz a esos Cell Juniors ¿Eso no significa que en realidad eres mujer?_"

"No, soy hombre. Pero al igual que el gay de Freezer me reproduzco asexualmente."

"_Bills ¿En serio ese fue el tercer oponente mas poderoso que tuvo? ¿No tuvo otro que fuera mas en serio?_"

"Sí. Nadie me ha causado tanto dolor como ese miserable pez… ¡No sólo me dejó con el hocico adolorido, sino que me dejó con el estómago gruñendo por varias horas!

"_Vegeta ¿Es cierto que Bulma lo tiene dominado? lo tiene que decir en frente de ella._"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie puede dominar al príncipe de los saiyajin!"

"Ah, ¿no?" Preguntó Bulma de manera desafiante. "Bueno, entonces supongo que alguien no cenará hoy."

"Mujer estúpida, ¡Ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo!"

"¡Auch! Ese insulto me dolió tanto, que no tendré ganas de _hacerlo_ esta noche. De hecho, creo que voy a estar tan herida que tendré que dormir en _toda_ la cama, y tú tendrás que dormir en el sillón."

"¡Hmph! ¡Eso tampoco va a funcionar!"

"TAAAN herida, que probablemente haré lo mismo una semana."

"¡Ha! ¡Me burlo de tus inútiles intentos!"

"De hecho, lo haré por un mes."

"Sobreviviré."

"Quizás por cinco meses."

Vegeta no respondió. No podía arriesgar tanto. Pero tampoco podía admitir que, en efecto, su mujer lo tenía dominado.

"No me importa."

"Y probablemente le pediré a mi madre que no haga la cena, porque estaré tan dolida que no tendré hambre."

Moriría si eso pasara.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡GRRRR!" Rugió Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió con malicia, y todos hicieron silencio. ¡Nadie se lo perdería!

"metienesdominado." Susurró el príncipe, haciendo que Bulma frunciera el ceño.

"¿Podrías decirlo más fuerte, por favor?"

"Metienesdominado." Dijo con más fuerza, pero demasiado rápido.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Bulma, acercándose a su esposo con una mano detrás de la oreja.

"¡DIJE QUE ME TIENES DOMINADO, MALDITA MUJER TERRÍCOLA!" Gritó.

Al oír esto, el público aplaudió estruendosamente y Trunks se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano. Bulma sonrió con arrogancia.

"_androide 16 ¿Qué sintió ser aplastado y como una maquina como usted puede tener sentimientos?_"

"Bueno, no se sintió nada. No puedo sentir dolor. Pero sí otras cosas. Todo está codificado en mi chip principal, desde cuándo sentir cierta emoción hasta cómo sentirla."

"_Trunks del futuro ¿De donde consiguió su espada?_"

"Mi madre la fabricó para mí. Por alguna razón, tiene mucha similitud con la que Tapion le dio a mi contraparte de esta línea de tiempo."

"_Wiis ¿A tenido otro alumno aparte de Bills? y al igual que él ¿Quién ha sido el oponente mas poderoso contra el que se ha enfrentado?_"

"¡Pues claro! Todos los dioses de la destrucción antes que Bills fueron mis estudiantes. El oponente más poderoso al que me he enfrentado fue uno de ellos y se llamaba Coins. ¡Su poder era impresionantef!"

"_esta pregunta es en general ¿Qué opinan de DB GT?_"

"A mí me gustó," Respondió MJ encogiéndose de hombros.

"A mí me hubiese gustado más si tan solo mis pantalones hubiesen sido más largos, no hubiese tenido que trabajar como presidente de la Corporación Cápsula y los demás hubiesen tenido más participación en las batallas…. ¡Aunque ver a Giru ser destruido por Baby y, además, ser controlado por ese bastardo no me gustó para nada!" Dijo Trunks con enfado.

"¡Fue horrible! Mi Goku se volvió un niño de nuevo y luego se fue para siempre…" respondió Milk con tristeza.

"Coincido con Trunks." Respondió Gohan.

"Y yo contigo, querido." Dijo Videl.

"A mí tampoco me gustó. ¡Demasiado peligro!" Dijo Mr. Satán, que ya se había calmado.

"Pues a mí no me pareció gran cosa," Respondió Bulma.

"A mí me dio lo mismo." Dijo Vegeta.

"¡Pues a mí me gustó mucho! ¡Nunca había comido tanto en mi vida!" Respondió Goku con una gran sonrisa.

Grandes gotas de sudor aparecieron en las sienes de todos los presentes.

"B-bueno, continuemos con el show, ¿vale? Entonces, Mr. Satán, ¿De dónde sacó semejante nombre tan _original_?"

"¡Ha! ¡Pues porque es un nombre muy cool! ¡Además me hace parecer más fuerte!" Replicó con entusiasmo el campeón mundial.

"Ay, papá…" Dijo Videl, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

"Ahora siguen las preguntas de **Pascualita Son**, y dicen así:

_Broly, cómo hiciste para ir a la tierra después de que Goku te derroto?_"

"Bueno, querida señorita Pascualita," Dijo Broly, "Lo que sucede es que después de la batalla con Kakarotto en Nuevo Vegetasei, logré subirme a una nave espacial saiyajin y escapar. Desafortunadamente, la nave estaba averiada y me estrellé en un lago en el planeta tierra. Quedé inconsciente, y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que el lago estaba congelado y de que no podía salir de ahí. Pasaron siete años, y luego ya saben lo que sucedió."

"_Freezer, es verdad que el vino que siempre tomabas en una copa era en realidad una droga?_"

"Pfft, ¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!" Respondió Freezer con irritación. "¡Pues claro que lo es! ¿Cómo crees que obtuve esta cara tan bella?"

MJ puso cara de asco, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

"Las siguientes preguntas son de **jillychrisgamer3579**, y dicen:

_A Gohan: ¿Qué eres exactamente, medico, científico, doctor o que? y ¿Cuántas horas diarias te hacia estudiar Milk cuando pequeño?_"

"Bueno, soy profesor de ciencias en la preparatoria Estrella Naranja, pero a veces le ayudo a Bulma con sus inventos. En cuanto a lo del estudio, mamá me hacía estudiar unas diez horas diarias."

"Kami-sama, cuánto tiempo," Dijo Trunks.

"_Y a Yamcha: ¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrizes que tienes en la cara?_"

Bueno, estaba entrenando en un bosque para la llegada de los saiyajins cuando un lobo me atacó. No me pasó nada grave, pero me dejó estas cicatrices en la cara… ¡pero bueno, eso no importa porque gracias a ellas las chicas me adoran más!"

El público se calló y un grillo comenzó a cantar. Yamcha rio nerviosamente.

"Nuestra última pregunta es de _Son _**Marcy Hofferson Shortman**, y dice así:

_Gohan porque simpre me parecistes lindo y atrctivo i mas cuando eras pequeño? Porque en adolescente te mirabas muy ñoño, y dime desde cuando te gustaba videl desde que entrastes ala prepa o cuando se iban cono conociendo?_"

Gohan se sonrojó y se rascó la mejilla con la cola, mientras que videl fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a gruñir.

"V-vaya, gracias… B-bueno, en cuanto a lo de Videl, al principio no me cayó muy bien que digamos… Pero luego n-nos fuimos conociendo y me enamoré de ella, y v-viceversa…" Tartamudeó el hijo de Goku. Videl se calmó y le dio un beso a Gohan, haciendo que el público se volviera loco y que Gohan se sonrojara aún más.

"*sniff* ¿No son la mejor pareja de todas?" Preguntó MJ. Trunks se encogió de hombros, y dijo:

"¡Bueno, ya no hay más preguntas por hoy! ¡Gracias por leernos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de '_The DB Show_'! ¡HASTA LUEGO"

El público aplaudió estruendosamente mientras las cortinas se cerraban.

**~O~**

**Omake**

"Buf, qué calor," Pensó MJ mientras caminaba por el pasillo. "Debería ducharme."

La joven de cabello marrón pasó por el lado de uno de los baños y observó el aviso. Había una típica mujer de palo con una falda triangular, señalizando el género de las personas que podían entrar al lavabo.

"Qué extraño," Dijo MJ para sí misma, "juraría que el baño de mujeres estaba más adelante. Parece que me está fallando la memoria."

La joven revisó el aviso una vez más y entró al baño. Se desvistió cuidadosamente, soltó su cabello y se cubrió con una toalla. Se acercó a la ducha más cercana, cuya puerta estaba cerrada pero sin llave, y la abrió. MJ quedó paralizada al ver que el baño estaba ocupado… y no por una mujer. El pobre muchacho que se encontraba adentro quedó inmóvil, y MJ tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con ambas manos para intentar detener el flujo de sangre que salía a chorros por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A quién se habrá encontrado MJ en el baño? ¿Será una simple equivocación, o todo es parte de un plan malévolo y perverso?<strong>

**¡Véanlo en el próximo episodio de The DB Show!**


	4. Bonus: La asociación MAL

**NOTA: Watashi wa Toriyama Akira desu!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE DB SHOW!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>**

MJ le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven que se encontraba en la ducha, quien estaba sonrojado y tapándose sus partes bajas con ambas manos. La joven de cabello marrón respiró hondo, y luego gritó:

"¡BAKAYARO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!"

Al oír el insulto, el joven frunció el ceño y vociferó:

"¡¿YO, BAKAYARO?! ¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE ENTRÓ AL BAÑO DE HOMBRES! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO SABES LEER?!"

"¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! ¡ESTE ES EL MALDITO BAÑO DE MUJERES!"

"¡NO LO ES!"

"¡SÍ LO ES!"

"¡NO LO ES!"

"¡SÍ LO ES!"

"¡NO LO ES!"

"¡QUE SÍ LO ES! ¡PONTE UNOS MALDITOS CALZONES Y MIRA POR TI MISMO!"

El misterioso joven gruñó y pasó por el lado de MJ, sin siquiera enjuagar los restos de shampoo en su cabello lavanda. Abrió uno de los lockers y sacó su ropa. Luego se volteó y fulminó a MJ con la mirada.

"¿Disfrutando de la vista?" Preguntó con irritación. La nariz de MJ sangró aún más, si es que eso era posible, y la joven se volteó. El muchacho suspiró y se vistió, mientras que MJ buscaba algo que ponerse.

"Ya está." Dijo el joven al terminar de vestirse. MJ, que también se había vestido, agarró una toalla de papel y se limpió la nariz con ella.

"Por aquí," respondió MJ, agarrando al chico del brazo y halándolo hasta la puerta. Ahí estaba el aviso: La mujer de palo con falda triangular. El joven de cabello lavanda frunció el ceño.

"Algo no está bien…"

"Pues claro que no está bien, Trunks. ¡Te estabas duchando en el baño de mujeres!"

"¡No me refiero a eso!" Replicó el hijo de Vegeta, sonrojándose. "Mira, tiene falda… ¡Pero no tiene cabello!"

MJ se acercó y observó el aviso. Era cierto – tenía falda, pero no cabello. De repente, la faldita triangular se despegó y cayó al piso, haciendo que MJ abriera los ojos como platos y mirara a Trunks.

"¡Era una trampa!"

Trunks recogió la 'falda' del suelo y la olisqueó.

"Huele a perfume de mujer barato y pegamento en barra. Definitivamente alguien lo pegó aquí a propósito."

"¿Pero quién pudo haber sido? Las únicas mujeres que conocemos no usan perfume o si lo hacen son de marca."

"No lo sé… pero sea quien sea, no debe estar planeando nada bueno."

La mirada de MJ bajó hasta las partes bajas de Trunks, y un chorrito de sangre salió por su nariz. Trunks se volteó y cuando la vio su expresión cambió a una de asco.

"Eres una pervertida…" Gruñó.

MJ se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

"L-lo siento mucho… No puedo evitarlo… ¡Es que son muy grandes!"

Al oír eso, el hijo de Vegeta se puso más rojo que un tomate.

**~O~**

Mientras tanto, en un carto oscuro, cinco figuras estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda. Una de ellas sonrió con maldad, y habló.

"Mi plan funcionó. Pude oír los gritos de esa estúpida terrícola."

"Su Ki y el de ese mocoso incrementaron de una manera impresionante…" Dijo otra de las figuras. "Aunque un poco gay, en verdad eres un gran jefe. Por eso, te nombramos como jefe y te concedemos el honor de escoger un nombre para nuestra asociación."

Una de las figuras restantes soltó un quejido. "¿Por qué lo escoges a él? ¡Robar los dulces en la barra de comida fue más malvado que eso!"

"No lo fue. Ahora, silencio." Ordenó la segunda figura mientras la primera adquiría una pose pensativa y la tercera cruzaba los brazos y bajaba la cabeza con frustración.

"¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal 'Asociación M.A.L'?"

"¿Y qué se supone que significa 'M.A.L'?"

"¡Malvados Altamente Locos! Muy original, ¿no?"

"No, no lo es. Es el peor nombre que he escuchado en mi vida."

"Pues a mí me gusta."

"¿Ves? A él le gusta."

La segunda figura suspiró. "Está bien. Nuestra asociación se llamará M.A.L. ¿Y cuál es nuestro objetivo?"

"¡Eliminar a los saiyajins!" Gritaron las demás figuras, haciendo que la primera los mandara a callar.

"¡Idiotas! ¿Qué no ven que pueden oírnos? ¡Si nos descubren, somos villanos muertos!"

"Ya, relájate, querido," dijo la primera figura, acercándose a la segunda. "Nunca se darán cuenta…"

La segunda figura se levantó de su asiento y se alejó lo más posible de la primera. La tercera soltó una risita burlona.

"Doy por terminada esta asamblea. ¡Y por cierto, el hecho de que seas el jefe no significa que puedas violar mi espacio personal, lagartija afeminada!"

Dicho esto, los misteriosos individuos salieron uno a uno, dejando la habitación en completa soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Todo era una trampa del jefe de la asociación M.A.L! ¿Quién es él? ¿Y quienes son sus compañeros? ¡Averigüenlo en el próximo capítulo de '<strong>**_The DB Show_****'!**


End file.
